El corazón en el juego
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Korra, miembro del equipo "Agua" esta ansiosa por comenzar los Grandes Juegos Olimpicos de Maestros Control, sin embargo no es consiente de que no solo dejara de lleno todos sus esfuerzos en ganar las competencias proximas, sino que, el destino esta dispuesto a dejar que deje también algo más. ¿Amor o Victoria?. AU. Crack Parings.


**Disclamer:** La Legend of Korra no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece en todo su loleante derecho a _"Bryke"_

**Advertencias:** AU inducido, como podrán notar con obviedad, por las Olimpiadas de Londres 2012. Crack Paring. Errores ortográficos.

**Dedicado a:** Todo el fandom Hispanohablante fan de Korra, gente linda que me ha acogido en Tumblr, aún siendo una maldita niña loca.

* * *

**N**o es un sueño

Sentí el aire entrar y salir de mis pulmones, seguramente estaba hiperventilando, y no era para menos. ¿Quién no lo haría de estar en mi lugar?

Estaba en Ciudad República. Cuna y ubicación, al menos este año, de la más importante competencia a nivel mundial de todo el globo: Los Juegos Olímpicos de Maestros Control.

Hace muchísimos años, tras la guerra de unificación, tiempo en que nació lo que ahora era conocido como Ciudad República, el avatar Aang, en su infinita sabiduría, creo los Juegos como símbolo de paz y sana competencia-aparte de que era bien sabido que tenía un lado infantil, como se rumoreaba- entre las ahora naciones amigas.

Los equipos participantes no eran escogidos por sus naciones, al contrario, eran escogidos por el tipo de control que dominaran, tradición que no había cambiado en años. Y entre los integrantes de cada equipo, escogidos meticulosamente durante pruebas eliminatorias, formaba parte del equipo elemental representante.

Y yo me encontraba en uno de ellos.

En el equipo "Agua".

Mi cuerpo tembló al recordar que ahora no solo mis padres me verían competir, sino el mundo entero. Cada persona observaría mi desempeño y mis habilidades, y la puntuación que fuera a darme "El Consejo del Loto Blanco", jueces de cada competencia.

¡Rayos!, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lo peor era que muy seguramente todos notaban como me removía un poco incomoda en mi posición en la fila que habíamos hecho en tan solo cinco minutos, en espera a nuestra entrada en medio de la ceremonia de apertura.

— ¿Nerviosa?—cuestiono alguien a mi lado— Como se nota que es tu primera competencia oficial—expresó con una sonrisa condescendiente, y tono de burla en su voz el hombre más irritante, y a regañadientes admito que guapo de mí equipo: Tahno. —Relájate, los campeones nunca deben mostrar su ansiedad a los espectadores, menos nosotros. Recuerda: "Somos el río que fluye, el océano que esta en completa calma y jamás se altera ante cosas superficiales. Somos agua. —finalizo al tiempo en que con mucho cuidado, aparto un cabello mío, que seguramente estaría fuera de lugar. Tahno era, después de todo, el hombre más detallista que conocía.

— ¡El rió que fluye el océano sereno, pero que puede volverse mortífero y turbulento sin que uno se lo espere! ¡Demos la bienvenida al equipo "Agua"!—bramó el presentador a todo pulmón.

Era nuestro llamado.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez la más segura que podía formar en mi cara en aquel instante, seguí el consejo de Tahno. Yo era una campeona, una de las elegidas entre otros mil maestros agua, dispuestos a pelear por el premio mayor, la victoria absoluta, la gloria, y el respeto de mis iguales.

Una vez frente a la multitud que vitoreaba, me prepare. Tahno me vio por el rabillo del ojo, y yo a él igual, cabeceando al mismo tiempo respiramos con tranquilidad sintiendo el agua que descansaba a los costados del foso donde yacía el fuego que los maestros del equipo "Fuego" habían encendido minutos antes.

Entre todos, con una gran precisión, movimientos gráciles y suaves ejecutamos nuestro control, el agua se elevo en espiral, alejándose y distanciándose de la llama inmensa que ardía con fuerza. Así durante un buen par de minutos, hasta que cada uno disperso una parte de la corriente de agua y les dimos la forma de esferas transparentes que giraban en círculos, subiendo y bajando, una detrás de la otra.

Cerrando los ojos, convertí mis manos en puños. Sentí como la temperatura descendía a mí alrededor. Las esferas de agua se habían convertido en bolas de hielo reflectantes que danzaban sobre todo lo ancho del estadio a grandes velocidades para, finalmente, explotar al unisonó y caer como cristales de hielo sobre la gente.

Un silencio se formo al terminar, me sentía inquieta ¿Habíamos hecho algo mal? ¿Fue mala nuestra parte?

Mis dudas se disiparon al oír los efusivos aplausos, los silbidos, los gritos, las ovaciones. Haciendo una ligera y rápida reverencia, claro que Tahno se tomo más tiempo en la suya, le sonreí a la gente.

Sin duda, lo que en algún punto de mí vida creí imposible estaba sucediendo delante de mí. Y lo mejor de todo, confirmado tras pedir que Suli (otra de mis compañeras de equipo) me pellizcara, era que no era un sueño.

Sino real.

¡Era real Dios mío!

* * *

Y así termina el prologo de este fic. Que sera largo, pero dudo que mucho tal vez unos veinte capitulos esten bien para que desarrolle las cosas de modo que los pjs me queden IC.

Por si no lo habian notado, Korra no es el Avatar en este fic, sino una maestra agua como cualquier otra.

Espero que dejen reviews. Yo por mí parte tratare de matarme la cabeza en ver que competencias pued poner aquí y que se apliquen a la historia.

Bye.


End file.
